Mingling With Celebrities
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: It's the start of summer and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are hanging out while also going to parties/concerts as Hannah, Lola, and Mike while mingling with the Hollywood celebrities. Mannah/Moliver alternate chapters. -ON LONG HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was just flowing when I started typing it. I had plenty of ideas and they were coming much quicker and easier than for _Speeding Up The Process_. I will be updating both of them so no worries. Let me know your thoughts, especially on a better title. I need help with that. Credit will be given to whomever suggests the best one. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney. Only thing I own is the 'awesome' rap by Mike Standley the III. Notice the quotes, I was kidding. Neither Mike Standley the III nor Oliver can rap as well as I can. LOL

* * *

Mingling With Celebrities

Chapter One

"Oh my God Miley this party will be _so_ much fun!"

Miley Stewart rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend, Lilly Truscott, bounce up and down on her bed. They had been sorting through clothes in the 'Hannah Closet' for the past two hours, looking for something to wear later that evening.

"Once again Lilly, it's not exactly a party," Miley said with a slightly annoyed sigh. "It's just a charity event for Traci's father's business."

"Who cares? There's still going to be celebrities and all," Lilly said excitedly, continuing to bounce on Miley's bed.

Miley smiled but rolled her eyes, remembering how much 'Lola Luftnagle' enjoys meeting celebrities. She looked over at her desk for a clock and sighed again.

"When is Oliver getting here?"

Lilly shrugged, apparently unconcerned.

"You told him 5:30 and it _is_ only 5:25 so chill."

Miley nodded in agreement but looked back up at her clock.

"I know, but bought some more clothes for 'Mike' and I kind of need him here so we can see how they look."

Lilly jumped off Miley's bed finally and sat down next to her on the floor.

"I still don't know why you ever agreed to start letting him come to these things with us."

A small smile formed on Miley's face as she responded, "Well he never did get to go anywhere in the 'Hannah World' and it's a way to spend more time with him." Her face quickly straightened and she hurriedly added, "Not to mention he is just as much a friend as you are, so he has every right to accompany me."

Rolling her eyes, Lilly stood up and went back into the 'Hannah Closet' to look around some more. Downstairs, a doorbell rang. Miley stood up immediately and jogged out her door and down the stairs.

As he father went to reach out for the door handle, Miley smacked his arm away and opened the door herself, revealing her other best friend, Oliver Oken.

"Great you're here!" she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her up the stairs. "I bought some more stuff for 'Mike' that I want you to try on."

"Why thank you Miley, I'm doing great. How are you doing?" he asked sarcastically, despite a smile forming on his face. "I get here and the first thing that happens is I'm dragged upstairs to try on clothes."

A large smile on her face, Miley rolled her eyes and responded, "Oh you know you have to be sure 'Mike' looks good right? Besides I think you'll like the stuff I bought." Upon the arrival to Miley's room, she added thoughtfully, "We do need to go shopping for more though..."

Oliver groaned as his hand came loose from hers and turned to sit on Miley's bed, but Miley snatched his hand back again as she turned to pull him into her closet.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to get dressed. 'Hannah' can't go anywhere without 'Mike Standley the III'."

Oliver rolled his eyes but smiled slightly at the excitement evident in Miley's voice.

"Okay, okay let's see what you got," he said only slightly reluctantly.

Miley excitedly started sorting through shirts, shorts, and jackets and handed one of each to Oliver before standing back. Looking at the outfit she had chosen for him, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Wow, this is actually pretty nice," he said impressively, looking at her choice.

"You like it? Check out these jackets I bought the other day too," she said handing him two.

Oliver laughed as he took them from her, asking, "Why are you so excited? Who are these for anyway? 'Mike' or 'Hannah'?"

"They're clothes, I'm a girl, do the math," she said sticking her tongue out.

Sticking his tongue out in response, he took the clothes she had first given him and said, "I guess I'll throw these on then."

"Great!" she said excitedly. "Then maybe this weekend we can go look for some more stuff for you."

Oliver groaned as he walked down the hall to change with his pair of shorts and shoes.

Placing her hands on her hips, Miley called sarcastically at his retreating form, "No need to sound so excited." Turning back to face her closet, she called, "Lilly where are you?"

From within the 'Hannah Closet', a muffled shout could be heard in reply. As Miley stepped forward, various articles of clothing could be seen strewn all over the floor and beside the piles stood Lilly sorting through racks of skirts.

"Sweet niblets!" she exclaimed looking at her floor. "Have you found something yet?"

"I don't know if I've found _just_ the right thing..." Lilly said as she continued to look through the racks of clothes.

"Well hurry! I already have Oliver off changing, we need to finish soon," Miley said as she pulled out a few clothes herself and looked between them for a moment before deciding.

"I think I found it now," Lilly said happily, looking at her chosen outfit in the mirror and adjusting her chosen wig.

"Me too," Miley said excitedly, moving now to grab her wig. "Now we just need to go grab 'Mike'."

"No need to worry ladies, Mike Standley the III is in the hizz-house," called a familiar voice from Miley's door. Pausing before entering the 'Hannah Closet', Mike asked, "You two decent yet? Your dad wants us to get going."

As 'Lola' and 'Hannah' left the 'Hannah Closet', Hannah paused momentarily to hit Mike.

"Ow! What I do now?"

"Are we 'decent' yet? Sweet niblets boy..." she said rolling her eyes but grabbing his hand with a smile and pulling him with her down the stairs as she followed Lola.

* * *

An hour later, Hannah Montana, Lola Luftnagle, and Mike Standley the III arrived. Looking around, Lola let out a small, excited scream that was muffled by her hand.

"Oh my God Hannah, look at all the hot famous celebrities!" she said as she looked around eagerly.

As she moved to rush towards the party, Hannah grabbed her arm and looked at her sternly.

"Have fun, but be calm Lola," she said firmly. Using two fingers to indicate she was going to be watching her, she added, "I'll have my eyes on you."

Lola merely waved her off and walked hurriedly into the fray, leaving Hannah and Mike at the entrance. Looking at Hannah, he rolled his eyes.

"What is it with her and celebrities? Mike Standley the III doesn't overreact to celebrities. He's calm and cool," he said cockily. His eyes suddenly bulging, he pointed out into the crowd, indicating a small group of people that were currently talking to Mikayla and said excitedly, "Is that Mikayla? Wow, she's even hotter in person..."

Frowning, Hannah grabbed his hand and pulled him with her around the less crowded sides.

"Glad to hear Mr. Cool," she said bitterly.

"What?" he asked bewildered as he was dragged along with her.

Stopping dead, she looked around at him firmly and said, "You were checking out Mikayla. My rival remember? You're here to–"

"Hannah!" said a nasally voice from behind.

Turning around Hannah smiled and gave Traci their usual air-kiss to each cheek.

"Hannah darling, how are you?" she asked happily before looking next to her at Mike impressively. "And who is this?"

Grabbing a hold of him, she replied, "Traci, this is my very good friend, Mike Standley."

Flashing three fingers sideways, he added, "The third."

Hannah gave him a look as Traci stepped forward to shake his hand. Leaning closer to her, Traci whispered, "Where do you find these hotties? This one especially...?"

Smiling but rolling her eyes, she said, "I've known him for years."

"And you haven't snatched him up yet?" she asked in amazement.

Frowning slightly, she lowered her head, hurriedly responding, "We're just best friends, there's nothing going on between us."

Completely oblivious to her response, she whispered sneakily, "I might just have to snatch him up myself then." Looking him up and down again, she added, "He is _too_ cute..."

Looking uncomfortable, Hannah quickly steered Mike towards the rest of the party.

Calling over her shoulder, she said, "Need to say hi to everyone else. Later Traci!"

"Where are we going?" Mike asked as Hannah continued to drag him along through the party.

"Oh I don't know, just looking around..." she said as she trailed off quietly.

"But she was hitting on me," Mike said pointing back to where they were coming from.

Her eye twitched slightly at this and she snapped around quickly. She froze for a second before rolling her eyes and waving it off. Smiling she said, "Oh Traci does that with everyone. She wasn't hitting on you."

Frowning slightly, Mike replied sadly, "Oh... okay..."

Shifting guiltily, Hannah looked around her quickly. Smiling she pointed over to a table and said, "Hey look at all the free food."

Mike's eyes instantly widened and he snapped around.

"Food? Free? Where?!"

Rolling her eyes, she indicated the table. Looking over to where she was pointing, Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her over with him to the table. She appeared shocked at first, but smiled and rolled her eyes yet again, allowing herself to be dragged over. As Mike started helping himself to a little of everything, Hannah stood off to the side a little bit, her arms folded, and shaking her head.

"What is it with you and food?"

Looking up from his now overfilled plate, he gave her a look.

"It's food and I'm a guy. Do the math," he said with a smirk.

She gave him a look and turned around, folding her arms in the process, but couldn't prevent the smile from forming on her face. It was wiped away almost immediately by the sight of Mikayla walking over to the snack table. Scowling, she watched as Mikayla walked up to the table and grabbed a plate. As she turned to move down towards the food, Mikayla scowled as well, noticing Hannah for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"Traci invited me," she sneered back. With a frown she added sarcastically, "You see, Traci is my friend. You know someone that likes you for you, not for your celebrity status. I know this is still a foreign concept to you."

Mikayla scowled again and moved to start putting food onto her plate.

"I see you're not eating. Watching your figure then?"

"Hannah doesn't need to watch her figure," said Mike as he tuned into the conversation.

Mikayla and Hannah both turned to look at him. Mike's eyes instantly widened in recognition of his words and Hannah looked surprised but pleased. Mikayla, turning around to originally snap, paused and looked him up and down.

"Hello there," she said flirtatiously. "I don't believe I've met you before."

Mike, who froze upon noticing his proximity to Mikayla, regained his swagger and held out his hand, replying smoothly, "Mike Standley the III."

Accepting his hand, she smiled flirtatiously and said, "And I am Mikayla."

"I know who you are and I must say you are much prettier in person," Mike said with a cocky smile.

Hannah was glaring at the both of them as she watched their interaction. She stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Mike.

"I see you've met Mike then," she said icily to Mikayla. "My _best_ friend."

"Huh?" said Mike as he continued to look at Mikayala.

Hannah continued to smile icily at Mikayla as she subtly stepped hard on Mike's foot, causing him to moan in pain but he managed to control it.

"Agh–I mean right..." he said looking back down at Hannah who was smiling at him now but one that didn't quite meet the glare she was giving him. Wrapping an arm around her, he said, "That's right, this is my friend Hannah Montana."

Continuing to glare, she stepped on his foot again.

"Agh–err... good friend–agh–my _very_ good friend..." he said gritting his teeth to avoid shouting as Hannah stepped on his foot until she got her wanted response.

Smiling happily now, Hannah pulled him closer and turned to smile at Mikayla.

"Yeah Mike and I have been _very_ close for years."

Mikayla glared at Hannah for a moment but stepped forward and grabbed Mike's other arm.

"I'm surprised he's hung around someone like you for so long. I mean someone like this," she said looking Mike up and down as he looked between the two with a confused expression on his face. "Someone like him should be hanging around the beautiful and talented."

Hannah frowned deeply, she grabbed a firmer hold of Mike as he looked even more confused.

"I agree completely Mikayla. Which is why he doesn't hang out with people like you."

As Mikayla and Hannah stared daggers at each other, Mike looked between the two with a completely confused face. Pointing vaguely behind his back in the general direction of the snack table, he said, "I'm gonna' go get some more food..."

"No you're not," Hannah snapped as she gripped him harder and stared even more fiercely at Mikayla. Mike instantly dropped his arm and looked down.

As Mikayla continued to grip Mike's other arm and glare at Hannah, Hannah said in an overly sweet voice, "Well it was great talking to you Mikayla but Mike and I are going to go mingle."

Slapping Mikayla's hand off of Mike's arm, Hannah steered him off to the rest of the party. Mike again vaguely pointed back towards the snack table.

"I'm still hungry..."

"You can eat later," Hannah said bitterly as she steered Mike and herself to an unoccupied table away from the centre of the festivities.

As Mike looked at her oddly, Hannah looked down with a guilty face and said quietly, "I'm sorry Mike. I just always get stressed out when I have to deal with that... rotten, jealous, little–"

"I get it Hannah," Mike said with a smile, causing Hannah to look up with a little smile but it vanished almost immediately.

"Not only is Lola fawning over celebrities as usual, you would've started hitting on Traci if I hadn't dragged you off and you just were flirting with my rival," she said with a slight frown. "I bring you guys with because I want to have some fun and spend time with you guys. Maybe it seems you're just coming now to mingle with the celebrities."

Looking at her as she sighed and rested her head on her folded arms, Mike wrapped his arm around her and said, "We enjoy getting to see the celebrities, but we also like hanging out with you too." Putting a hand to his heart in mock adoration, he added, "Remember though that you'll always be my favourite celebrity Miss Montana."

Looking up at him with pursed lips, she attempted to glare at him. She managed a second before a smile escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes.

"You know that even though you're Mike right now, you're still a donut right?"

Mike pulled down his shades and smirked.

"Don't be hatin' Hannah

I'm your number one fan-nah."

Hannah furrowed her brow but was had to bite her lip to hold in a giggle.

Smiling at her expression, Mike continued.

"When the ladies look at me they all catch a feva'

Why just right now I was being hit on by a pop-star diva.

Everyone around knows her as Mikayla

But she clearly didn't know that Mike's the number one playa'.

She needs to give up and understand that we just don't mesh

I roll with Hannah coz' we're freaky-freaky-fresh.

Word."

Folding his arms across his chest with his trademark finish, Hannah snorted and started giggling hysterically, rolling her head back onto his arms.

"Never again," she said as she managed to control her laughter.

Mike laughed a little as well, wrapping his arm around her again. Sighing slightly, Hannah looked back up at him with her head upside-down, her head resting against his chest.

"You need to stay with me the rest of the party if Lola is going to be off chasing Justin Timberlake and everyone."

"No problem Hannah," he said winking. "Although I do feel sorry for all the ladies out there that will have to see me on the arm of the famous Hannah Montana."

Shaking her head slightly, a smile still stretched across her face, she hit him in the arm as she continued to look at him upside-down.

"Come on _Mikey_," she said with a smirk as he frowned slightly at his hated nickname. "Let's go mingle some more."

He frowned but a smile was still evident behind it as he stood up with Hannah. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him with her towards the rest of the party.

* * *

A/N: I want around 5-7 reviews for this before updating. I have not forgotten about _Speeding Up The Process_ so don't worry. I just updated that last night! This one came together much easier than the former so I wanted to get it down while it was formed in my head. I finished chapter one a while ago so I thought I'd bung it up on . Let me know your thoughts mates. What I really need is a name for this story. Help me everyone. Credit for the title will be given to you. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dunno if anyone noticed but I changed the summary to this story to better describe what I had planned. I originally wanted to include some good ol' Miley and Oliver moments as well and Hannah and Mike, but didn't include it in the summary. What is basically going to happen is a chapter at a Hannah event, then a chapter 'behind the scenes' with Miley and Co. if that makes sense. Pretty much, one chapter of Mannah, one chapter of Moliver, because I hate skipping large amounts of time between chapters. This chapter will have less drama and anger by Miley/Hannah then last chapter due to her being happy at the end of the party. Read and review, and please let me know about a title change now that you have a proper summary. Thanks all. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney. Only thing I own is the rap that Mike Standley the III attempts before being cut off. Haha.

* * *

Mingling With Celebrities

Chapter Two

"That was an _awesome_ party wasn't it guys?"

The trio were back in the limo, heading back home after the party. Lola was currently bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"I can't believe I got Justin Timberlake's autograph!" she said gazing at the photo.

"Autograph? It's more like a restraining order Lola," Mike said as he rolled his eyes and nudged Hannah, the latter giggling slightly. The photo in question was merely signed, 'Dear Lola, stay away from me, love Justin Timberlake'.

"Who cares? I still have his autograph and this hot photo of him!" she responded indifferently.

Mike and Hannah looked at each other and rolled their eyes together. Lola eyed the two as she removed her shoes, and said, "Wow my feet are killing me." A small smile formed on her lips as Lola said to them, "So it looks like you two had a nice time together."

Furrowing her brow, Hannah responded, "Well since my _other_ best friend was off chasing celebrities, Mike here kept me company."

Nodding in agreement, he added, "I was looking out for her, keeping her safe from all the players. Mike doesn't let anyone mess with Hannah." With a smirk, he flipped his shades down.

"Coz' you see Mike runs the streets

And with these looks it's a fantastic feat

How he keeps the players in line

And still manages to look so fine!

When he–"

He was cut short as Lola shoved her heel into his mouth to shut him up as Hannah giggled at Mike's rap, rolling her head back to rest against his shoulder again. Lola shook her head at the two of them.

"It is actions like this that had a few people ask me if you two were dating."

Hannah sobered from her giggling immediately, looking across at Lola with her head resting against Mike.

"What are you talking about?"

Waving her hand to indicate her current position, she said, "It is actions like _that_ that are making people suspect you two like each other."

Both Hannah and Mike widened their eyes at this and avoided each other's eyes. Regaining some of his swagger, he attempted to bring in some humour.

"Well what do you expect a pretty girl to do when she's around _the_ Mike Standley the III?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around a slightly shocked Hannah who smiled happily nonetheless.

"I expect her to vomit," Lola said dryly as she rolled her eyes. Clearly sensing yet another sibling row coming on as Mike opened his mouth furiously, Hannah interjected.

"Chill both of you. Sweet niblets! You two bicker _exactly_ like Jackson and I. I swear you two must be sister and brother..."

Neither responded to Hannah's statement other than to childishly stick their tongues out at each other. Hannah rolled her eyes and subconsciously shifted closer into Mike and sighed contently.

"That was fun though," she said with a smile.

"It really was," Lola said as she eyed Hannah with an amused smile. "When's the next one?"

"Tomorrow, somewhat early actually. Now that school is over, there are a bunch of celebrity parties to celebrate and you two will be accompanying me," she replied with a smile. Looking over at Lola she added, "That is if _you_ don't manage to have a restraining order taken out on you."

Lola stuck her tongue out in response. Mike turned to look down at Hannah.

"So since it's somewhat early, what time should I try and get here tomorrow? Or will it just be you and Lola?"

"Oh no, you are _definitely_ coming with me tomorrow," Hannah said with a smile. "Actually it might be easier if..." She turned to face the front of the limo and called her father.

"Daddy? Could Mike or Oliver spend the night since there's another party tomorrow?"

The now de-moustached Robby Ray turned around and looked at his daughter for a moment. Hannah looked to be controlling a smile on her face.

"Sure thing Bud," Robby Ray said as he turned back to the front with a small smile. Calling back over his shoulder he added, "Just be sure you ring your folks alright son?"

"Will do Mr. S."

Hannah squealed excitedly at her father's response but at Lola's look, she turned and said to her, "That means we can have a movie night!"

Lola's eyes which had narrowed at Hannah's squeal quickly widened in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, what should we watch?"

Oliver groaned and covered his face with both hands as both girls began talking quickly and excitedly.

"Please not a chick-flick," he said with his eyes closed, unaware of both girls frowning at his words. Looking at each other first, Lola and Hannah both smacked Mike on each arm.

"Ow! What I do?" he asked as he held both of his arms. Lola and Hannah both scowled at him.

"How many times have we told you?"

"It's a _romantic-comedy_," Lola said through gritted teeth. "_Not_ a 'chick-flick'."

"Ya' doughnut," Hannah added with a small smile. Lola rolled her eyes but remained silent as they continued the drive to switch limos and head home.

* * *

An hour later, the group was finally arriving at the Stewart House with Robby Ray at the wheel. In the passenger-seat sat Oliver with most of his 'Mike' clothes and jewellery removed, rubbing his temples as Miley and Lilly sat talking excitedly in the back seat with their wigs and some other accessories sitting next to them.

"I dunno, I think a romantic-comedy might be fun tonight," Lilly said as she twirled her wig around her finger idly.

"I think a scary movie might be fun. It's fun getting scared," Miley said thoughtfully. Turning to look at Oliver in the front seat with a smile, she added, "We did force _Ollie_ to watch a romantic-comedy the other day anyway."

Oliver turned around and stuck his tongue out at Miley which she returned, her smile now even larger. Lilly rolled her eyes at the exchange and sighed in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess a scary movie wouldn't be so bad. It has been a while since we've watched one."

As Robby Ray pulled into the driveway, Miley excitedly unbuckled and opened the door.

"Come on Lilly, we need to go change to our movie jammies and pick a film," she called behind to Lilly who followed her quickly.

Oliver rolled his eyes but smiled slightly as he too unbuckled and walked to the front door behind Robby Ray. As he walked towards the kitchen, he turned behind to look at Oliver.

"I'm going to grab a snack before I head on up to bed so you can go ahead and use my room to change if you'd like son."

"Thank you sir," Oliver replied as he headed up the stairs and walked to Robby Ray's bedroom with a small bag he had brought with him to put his clothes in. Looking through his clothes, he realised that he had no pyjamas with him. Looking around, he shrugged and took off his shirt, leaving just his undershirt and shorts on. Turning around, he walked out the door and down the hallway.

As he passed Miley's room, he heard what sounded like a one-sided row with the other person giggling. Pausing at the door, he knocked, the room quieting instantly. The door was opened by a smiling Lilly who looked to be the one who had been giggling. Her smile became a smirk at the sight of Oliver.

"Why hello Oliver, what a pleasant surprise," she said in a sickly sweet voice. Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her and looked from her to an annoyed but flustered looking Miley standing near her bed.

"Err... what's going on?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

At this, Lilly smirked even larger and seemed to hide a laugh with a rather fake cough while Miley's eyes widened slightly. Continuing to look annoyed, however, Miley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Nothing, Lilly and I were just debating which film to watch. We'll see you downstairs in a minute Oliver."

Oliver continued to look confused but shrugged and left the room. As he left, Miley walked quickly to the door and closed it behind him and put her back to it, scowling at Lilly.

"What were you playing at?" she hissed.

Lilly's response was to shake her head in laughter.

"I'm serious Lilly! What are you doing?"

Lilly laughed even harder but managed to reply, "What are you doing? I heard your little _musings_ over there, trying to decide which of your jammies were cuter."

Miley flushed slightly at this and lowered herself to pick out a pair of slippers.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Lilly rolled her eyes and went to leave her room. Pausing at her door before she headed to go downstairs, she called over to Miley, "Go ahead and make yourself look cute for your _Ollie_. I'm going to go start some popcorn and get some other snacks." She left the room before she could see Miley look up and scowl at her.

Miley glared at the door Lilly had just left through and turned back to her slippers. Glancing up at her door quickly, she grabbed her favourite pair and put them on. Smiling, she looked at herself in the mirror and messed with her hair before she walked out her door and down the stairs to join Lilly and Oliver.

Upon walking down the stairs, Miley saw Oliver sitting sideways in a chair with his legs on the armrest, flipping through the channels on the television and she assumed Lilly was in the kitchen due to the noise of popping popcorn and loud movement of items. Walking around the sofa, she sat down on the side closest to Oliver and started looking through a small pile of DVDs Lilly had taken out.

"You're not making a mess in there are ya'?" she called into the kitchen as she looked through a couple of the titles.

"Depends on your idea of a mess," Lilly's voice called back as the sound of a tub and a couple of bottles rattling on the counter echoed.

Miley sighed and stood up to walk into the kitchen, glancing over at Oliver who was absorbed with the television. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked into the kitchen, pulling at her pyjamas slightly.

Upon entering, her smile was wiped off and her eyes widened slightly as she saw a giant bowl of popcorn sitting on the counter, dozens of kernels lying next to it and some scattered on the floor. Scanning the kitchen, she also saw a tub of ice cream, leaking slightly, a litre of cola sitting further along with its top off and some of its contents spilt next to it and in the centre of all of it, Lilly stood squirting a large bottle of chocolate syrup onto her bowl of ice cream.

"Hey want a sundae too?" Lilly asked calmly.

"What have you been doing in here girl? It looks like a tornado hit the Tennessee State Fair!"

Lilly shrugged indifferently and asked again, "So do you want a sundae or not?"

"Sure," she replied rolling her eyes. "But you are going to clean this up later..."

Lilly waved her hand in acknowledgement, grabbed a second bowl and continued with the making her own sundae. Miley turned around and left the kitchen to rejoin Oliver.

Oliver was now stretched out slightly on the sofa with his leg resting on the sofa. He was still flipping through the channels in a bored manner, his head resting on his hand with his elbow resting on the arm of the sofa. Miley quickly walked over to the sofa and jumped on it, sliding over to bump into Oliver with a laugh. Oliver looked over at her with an amused look on his face.

"What has you so happy and perky?" he asked with a laugh. Behind them someone snorted.

Miley and Oliver looked around to see Lilly fighting to control a smirk on her face while holding two bowls of ice cream topped with what looked like every ice cream topping known to man. Oliver looked confused again.

"What's so funny?"

Lilly seemed to be having an internal struggle but managed to calmly reply, "Oh nothing." Turning to Miley, she handed her one of the bowls and then proceeded to sit down in a nearby chair.

"So what are we watching?" Lilly said before she took a large bite of her ice cream.

"I dunno," Miley responded as she took a bite of her own.

"_You_ wanted to watch the scary movie Miley. What were you doing the whole time I was in the kitchen?" Lilly asked.

Miley looked down to take another bite and shrugged but a slight colour seemed to build in her face. Lilly stared pointedly at her until she looked up. Miley looked at Lilly with a glare and Lilly glared back at her. In between them, Oliver was looking between the two of them with a slightly fearful and slightly confused look on his face.

"Err... what's going on...?" he asked hesitantly.

Both Lilly and Miley snapped their heads around to now glare at Oliver. Jerking a thumb vaguely over his shoulder, he stood up quickly and said, "I'm going to go... get something... over in the kitchen..." As he hurried off into the kitchen, Miley watched him leave before snapping her head back at Lilly and glared furiously at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"What are _you _doing?" Lilly hissed back with a smirk. "I know your intentions now."

"_Intentions_?!" she hissed rather loudly, causing Oliver to pull his head out of the refrigerator and glance at them. He shrugged, however, and continued looking through the Stewarts' food.

"What do you mean 'intentions'? What are you talkin' about girl?"

"What do you call it then? You were picking out your favourite jammies to look cute for him, you keep cuddling with him–"

"I wasn't cuddling with him!" Miley interrupted with a hiss but couldn't control a colour in her face.

"–And you keep flirting with him," Lilly finished with a roll of her eyes.

Miley didn't respond to this except with a frown and proceeded to fold her arms. In the silence, Oliver walked over with a large bowl of popcorn in one arm and a stack of cups and litre of cola in the other.

"Brought the final stuff over, so let's get this thing started," he said with a smile which instantly faded at the frown on Miley's face. Hesitantly he added, "Let's just relax then and enjoy the film."

He plopped himself down on the sofa right next to Miley and threw an arm around her, pulling her close, much to the shock of Miley.

"Since Lilly's first choice wasn't a scary movie, why don't we make peace by letting her choose which one, eh Miles?" he asked Miley with a smile. Miley seemed to be fighting extremely hard to keep her face blank of an expression.

"Sure, sounds good," she responded, ignoring Lilly cock an eyebrow at her, clearly holding back a smirk. Lilly nodded in agreement and moved forward to sit on the floor and sort through the assortment of DVDs. She quickly chose one and set it in the DVD player, grabbing the remote in the process.

Standing up, Lilly walked back to the wall and turned off the lights before coming back to sit in her chair. Pressing 'Play', she smirked at Miley and said, "This one is especially scary, I've seen it before. I needed to hold my date the last time I saw it..."

Miley rolled her eyes and turned to the television as the film began to play. Looking sideways at Lilly after a moment and seeing her absorbed in the film and the bowl of popcorn she had stolen from Oliver, Miley shifted closer into Oliver's arm, resting her head on his shoulder and smiled.

* * *

A/N: Again, let me know what you liked, didn't like, where I can improve and all. I'm still looking for titles so now that you have a proper summary, let me know of your suggestions. The reason I ask for reviews is because I want your input and feedback. So be sure to include your thoughts in reviews. I like hearing your thoughts on my chapters mates. I'd like at least seven reviews for this chapter before I update. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No, I did not forget I had started this. I was merely distracted while up at university and now that I had started work. Plus I had more inspiration for my other stories. Don't hit me... I'm sorry. I did, however, update THREE things today. That counts for something right mates? :D Right...?

If you have to go back and read chapters one and two first because you forgot what this story was even about due to the long hiatus, that is fine. The time I took to update this was just bloody awful. I apologise again.

This will probably remind you of _Hannah and Mike_, but it is different and will move different. I even through in some Lackson for my Lackson lovers! Please read and please review, even if to tell me how horrible I have been at updating. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney.

* * *

Mingling With Celebrities

Chapter Three

Robby Ray yawned slightly as he walked down the stairs to start making breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, he found a wide-awake Lilly sitting drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Miles is right; you are always up early Lilly," he said with a chuckle as she turned around and smiled. "Aren't y'all always up into the early morning watching films and talking?"

"Yep!" Lilly replied with a bright smile. "Doesn't stop me. I'm just naturally a perky person."

Robby Ray chuckled to himself some more as he began taking out some pans and cookware.

"So where's Miles and Oliver then? Are they up yet?"

Lilly took another sip of her orange juice and with a large smirk she replied, "I decided not to disturb them."

As he looked at her questionable, Lilly nodded over to the living room. On the sofa lay Oliver with his head back and slight drool on his mouth with an arm around Miley, who was currently using Oliver's chest as a pillow, both arms wrapped firmly around him. Robby Ray snorted.

"Sweet niblets," he said as he shook his head in silent laughter. "Could those two be any more obvious?"

"You knew?" Lilly asked in amazement.

"'Course I knew; I'm her father!" he said with another chuckle.

"And you're okay with that?" she asked as she looked back at the two and Oliver let out a soft snore while Miley shifted closer to him in her sleep.

He sighed as he began taking things out of the pantry and cupboards to begin making breakfast.

"_That_," he said, nodding towards the two on the sofa, "makes me slightly uncomfortable, but for the most part, yes, I am fine with Miles and Oliver. Oliver has made my Miles happy since we moved here. I know the boy looks after her too."

He then began mixing some flower and water into a bowl as he began making his pancakes. Lilly smiled as she looked back at the two and then turned back to watch Robby Ray start cooking.

"Could you do me a favour here Lilly?" he asked as he began pouring the pancake batter into the frying pan. "Could you go upstairs and wake up Jackson? That boy always over sleeps..."

"Sure thing Mr. S," she replied as she jumped up.

"Hold up there Lilly," he said as she was about to run and wake up Jackson. Turning around, Robby Ray handed her a bucket from under a counter.

"That should help," he said with a wink.

Lilly's eyes widened in anticipation and she hurried upstairs to the upstairs water closet to fill up the bucket. Carrying the bucket to Jackson's room, she kicked the door open with her foot, and walked in.

Jackson hadn't shifted at all despite his door being kicked in and continued to appear passed out cold. Smirking widely, Lilly walked over to the side of Jackson's bed and dumped the entire contents of the bucket onto its occupant who sat up sputtering.

"I'm up!" he shouted and Lilly rolled away laughing.

Standing up, Lilly brushed herself off, grabbed the empty bucket, and walked out the door, calling over her shoulder to the sopping Jackson, "Your dad is making breakfast. Best be down before Oliver eats everything."

Jumping down the steps several at a time, Lilly walked over to the counter as Robby Ray was finishing his first batch of pancakes and handed him back the water bucket and said, "I'll go and wake up the lovebirds now."

Turning around to face the living room, she walked over to the sofa with a smirk. She observed the two of them for a moment before smirking even larger and pulling out her camera phone and taking a photo. She then quietly kneeled next to the sofa and moved her head forward to within a centimetre of Miley's face. After a moment of the close contact, Miley's eyes twitched in her sleep and she slowly opened her eyes. Upon opening her eyes, Miley jumped up in surprise with a yell, causing Oliver to jump up and yell, resulting in Lilly falling over backwards in hysterical laughter.

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed after managing to recover from the shock. After a moment, Lilly managed to sit up and stopped laughing.

"Did you two sleep well then?" Lilly asked with a smirk. Miley looked questionably at her before realising her close proximity to Oliver and coloured slightly, sitting up quickly. Oliver meanwhile was rubbing his ear.

"Geez Miles, you nearly broke my ear drums," he complained. Miley quickly recovered from her embarrassment and glared at Lilly.

"Thank the amazing Lilly here for that," she told him. "I woke up to find her right up in my face!"

"Oh chill out, it was funny," Lilly said with a laugh. Standing up she added, "Oh and Mr. Stewart has breakfast ready." At these words, Oliver leaped up and rolled over the back of the sofa, then sprinted over to the kitchen. Lilly and Miley looked at each other in amusement before they both stood up and went to join Oliver in the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later Hannah, Lola, and Mike were arriving at yet another celebrity party. Hannah and Lola were busy talking excitedly while Mike was grumbling under his breath about having to wait so long.

"Oh my God, I can't wait!"

"I know! Ashley told me she invited some huge people. Chris Brown might be there!"

"Ooo, Lola likey," Lola said with a huge smile. Mike rolled his eyes but remained silent which earned him a glare from Lola.

"Did you have something to say _Mikey_?" Mike frowned at his hated nickname but looked at Lola with a small smile.

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering how many restraining orders you're planning on picking up this week," he said innocently. Hannah snorted but fought to control her face as Lola turned to glare at her. As Lola glared at Hannah, a smirk grew on her face as she appeared to remember something. Hannah cocked an eyebrow at the change in expression.

"What?" she asked hesitantly. Lola smirked even wider and shifted closer to Hannah, pulling out her cell phone in the process. Flipping her cell open, Lola calmly put a hand behind her head as she began viewing her photos on her cell. Hannah carefully looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she watched Lola flip through her photos. "What's with the–"

Hannah froze and glanced at Lola as she stopped on a photo. Lola looked back at her with a large smirk. Hannah frowned but glanced cautiously at Mike, who was watching the two of them with a very confused look on his face.

"What's up?" he asked slightly nervously.

Hannah quickly looked out the limo's window apparently for a distraction and hurriedly said in a slightly relieved voice, "Hey, look we're here!"

Lola rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'saved by the bell _again_'. As the limo pulled to a stop, Hannah grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him up and nearly dragged him out with her as she excited the limo excitedly.

Upon exiting, Hannah dragged Mike with her inside the front door, Lola following along behind them, looking around eagerly. As the group entered the house, Hannah was greeted almost immediately by Ashley Tisdale, the two exchanging a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hannah! I'm so happy you could make it." Lola immediately stepped forward as she looked around.

"Chris Brown. Did he come?" she demanded eagerly. Ashley's eyes widen and she smiles.

"Lola! What's up? Yes, he did! I'm so excited. I talked to him already. He might be around back–" she replied but stopped as Lola jogged off to the rest of the house, obviously in pursuit of Chris Brown. Ashley, Hannah, and Mike laughed a little before Ashley turned to look at Hannah and Mike.

"So Hannah who is this hottie? You never told me you had a new _beau_," she asked as she looked over Mike approvingly. Mike looked confused again as Hannah smiled.

"No, no, Mike here is my _very_ best guy friend," she responded with a large smile as she pulled Mike closer, an arm around his back and one on his arm, resting her head contently against his shoulder.

"Are you sure? You two look _so_ cute together," she whined jokingly. She held out her hand to Mike and smiled.

"Mike is it? Don't think I've properly met you before," she said flirtatiously. Mike smiled back and took her hand.

"I am _the_ Mike Standley the III," he said as he pulled down his shades to wink at her. Ashley laughed and looked over at Hannah.

"He's cute, he's funny, and he's _only_ your best guy friend?" she said with another laugh. "Are you mad?" Hannah laughed as well but shifted slightly. Mike wrapped his arm around Hannah and flipped his shades back up.

"Hannah's the princess of pop

And I'm the prince of hip-hop.

Get us both together and you really have a par-tay

Coz' with our looks and our skills we truly rule the cit-tay.

We're partying with the Ice Queen

Yeah she can definitely sing.

She has a brilliant voice,

And has the money for a Royce.

Her name is Ashley Tisdale,

So you know she's never gonna' fail.

She's ever so pret-tay

And she–"

He was cut off yet again as Hannah wrapped her hand over his mouth with a roll of her eyes and smiled. Ashley laughed but had a look of slight disappointment.

"Aww, Hannah! He was rapping about me!" she said with a laugh. Hannah rolled her eyes and laughed too.

"_Exactly_. You're welcome," she said with a smirk, glancing at Mike who was glaring at her slightly from being her hand. Ashley laughed again but then looked at Hannah and Mike again with an amused expression on her face.

"Err... Hannah? You can probably let go of Mike now. I'm pretty sure he's done." Hannah smiled sheepishly and hurriedly removed her hand from his mouth, but unconsciously kept her arm around him, leaning into him slightly. Ashley cocked an eyebrow.

"Err... Hannah?" she said again. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Hannah glanced at Mike before letting go of him and moving to follow Ashley. Mike hesitantly took a step forward. Ashley smiled.

"Oh Mike you can come too. We're just going to be talking about girl stuff." Mike's eye twitched slightly in alarm and he jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get some food," he said simply before turning on his heel and walking swiftly away.

"Lovely. Knew he wouldn't stay around for that," Ashley said with a laugh before pulling Hannah away to a quieter spot. She then turned to Hannah with a smile and in a sing-song voice said, "Sooo...?"

"Sooo... what?" Hannah replied curiously.

"Sooo... how long have you been crushing on Mike over there?" Ashley asked innocently as she looked at her nails.

"Oh stop it," Hannah said sternly but was unable to prevent a slight colour from appearing in her face. "You sound like Lola. I've told you he's just my–"

"Hannah! Stop denying it. Lola clearly knows and I've only seen you two for a few minutes and I've caught on."

Hannah shook her head but refused to meet Ashley's eyes. Ashley laughed and nudged her slightly.

"You have to at _least_ admit he's cute," she said with a smile as she looked over in the direction Mike walked off to. Hannah looked up hesitantly at Ashley before following her gaze, observing Mike gather about half the table onto three plates. She giggled slightly as Mike attempted to balance all three overflowing plates.

"He's such a dork sometimes," she said with a sigh. Ashley smiled even further at this.

"And you think he's incredibly cute," she said with a wide grin. Hannah turned to frown slightly at Ashley but then looked back at Mike hesitantly.

"Well..." she said slowly. "I guess he's... sort of... somewhat cute. In a dorky way."

Ashley continued to look at Hannah.

"Okay, he is _kind of_ cute." Ashley stared unwaveringly at Hannah.

"Okay, he is cute!" she added as Ashley continued to stare. Finally, Hannah threw her hands in the air.

"What do you want me to say?" she hissed in a slightly eccentric voice. "That I think he's gorgeous and that was what attracted me to him in the first place only to have my attraction turn in to a crush when I saw how nice, funny, loyal, and incredibly caring he was when he became my best friend? Then have that crush turn into the closest thing to love as you can have at the age of fifteen as you continue to get closer?!"

Hannah took a deep breath after saying all of this extremely quickly but before she could continue her ramble, Ashley calmly took her by the wrist and sat her down in a couple of neighbouring chairs.

"Slow down girl!" she said with a slight laugh. "I was just trying to get you to admit you fancy him but then you go and tell me how you've been pining for him for years!"

Hannah took another deep breath and sighed deeply.

"It's been building up for years. I guess with the pressure Lil– err... _Lola_ has been giving me plus you tonight, it finally all came out," she said nervously. Ashley smiled fondly.

"My girl Hannah is in love," she said quietly in sing-song voice. Hannah looked up to glare at her but couldn't keep her amusement out of her face.

"You've done well so far if he hasn't figured it out in all the years you two have known each other."

Hannah smiled amusedly as she said, "Lola still says I'm obvious. I'm just lucky he's not exactly..."

"... Not exactly the brightest coloured crayon in the box?" Ashley suggested. Hannah laughed.

"You could put it that way," she said with a smile. Ashley looked over at Mike as he was now trying to pour himself a glass of cola while still balancing the three plates.

"You know, you have him wrapped around your little finger," she said with a smile.

"Noooo," Hannah insisted with a smile nonetheless. Ashley shook her head.

"He would clearly do anything for you," Ashley whispered as she turned to face Mike again. Hannah didn't respond, instead turning to gaze at Mike who was smiling proudly as he had somehow managed to pour himself a glass and was now carrying a glass in one hand and balancing three overfilling plates of food items in the other. Hannah smiled even wider as she and Ashley watched him amusedly.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, yes, I am horrible at updating. Feel more than welcome to remind me of that in your reviews. I am terribly sorry, especially this one. Probably two months since I updated this? Please let me hear your thoughts mates. What you liked, what you didn't like, where I can improve, etc. What was your favourite part? Where do you think this is headed next? What do you hope will happen next? Let me hear your thoughts mates. Cheers!


End file.
